


For Duro

by Adsagsona



Series: Dead of night [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, nagron fandom
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron sits alone on the wall of the temple, where Nasir finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Duro

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this Gif on Tumblr from Ep 9, where Agron said 'For Duro'. Obviously his brother is always on the back of his mind. I wanted to write something small in the Vengeance era when Nasir and Agron didn't know each other that well yet.

It was that time of night where everything lay quiet. The dead of night, so they called it, those writers so much smarter than Agron could ever be. He had always known that his life what not consist of letters and numbers, but of sweat and blood. 

He sat upon the stone wall protecting the temple from the forest life. Agron had his sword in hand, like he almost always did, and balanced the tip on the ground, before the sword fell and he did it all over again. It was the moment of the day Agron could be truly alone with his thoughts, did not have to answer any questions, find any new recruits, talk to Spartacus about their next strategy… it was his time.

A time where Duro and he used to learn new tricks from the old village hunter who had taken them under his wing, saying that they were promising boys. Duro almost always fell asleep before the hunt even began, but Agron smiled at the memory where Duro had been the one to capture the large deer which had fed the whole village.

He often thought about Duro these days, he would have loved this kind of life. Hunting, fighting for play, sleeping well and eating even better. He had always been one of the more quiet life and had he been born somewhere else, he would have been a scholar, of that Agron was sure.

A soft creak made Agron turn his head towards the ladder closest to him. If one looked close from the temple they could see Agron’s form sitting upon the wall, but most would think it just another guard. But one would know the truth and he would come after Agron, inquiring about his health, of body and mind.

“I found you absent from our bed.” Nasir softly stated as he reached the wall, carefully stepping so that he would not cause stones to fall down.

“I meant not to stir you from sleep, you have trained hard today.” Agron replied with a soft smile as Nasir sat down next to him, not touching but just enjoying his presence. Nasir looked out to the woods in front of them. Agron remained silent, which was a feat seldom accomplished during the day, as he was always quick of wits, easy to amuse and had an answer at the ready when someone thought to tease him.

“Would you share thoughts?” Nasir ventured eventually as he laid a hand on Agron’s thigh, finding it immediately covered with Agron’s larger one.

“They are but distant memories of a past almost forgotten.” Agron all but whispered, refusing to look at Nasir and the young man could have sworn there were tears in Agron’s eyes, threatening to find their way down his cheek.

“Never forgotten.” Nasir said in an equally soft tone, which made Agron finally look up into Nasir’s eyes. He knew that Nasir would understand, he had lost much as well, as did everyone in this rebellion. Agron didn’t want to burden others with his grief, which was still fresh even after months.

“I… thought about how I learned to hunt, in our village, years ago. There was an old man living near us and although he was half blind, he taught us a lot of tricks.” Nasir had picked up the word ‘us’ in the middle of the sentence and figured out with this was all about. Duro.

“Mourning lost brother is no reason to feel shame.” Nasir offered as he lightly squeezed Agron’s thigh. He wanted to get closer to Agron, to hold and comfort him, but the German would not come back to their bed before he was ready.

“It is not shame, merely… not wanting to burden others. You.” Agron shrugged like it was not important.

This time Nasir pulled his hand back from Agron’s thigh, which left Agron hurt just a little, but then the hand returned, grasping Agron’s chin and turning him so that he faced Nasir.

“You do not burden with your grief. It is equally felt by all.”

“My grief is no greater than another.” 

Agron stood and for a moment Nasir thought that he would just walk away to their bed, leaving Nasir behind to make his own decision about this night. But Agron kept in place, looking towards the darkened sky, stars shining brightly at this time as no clouds shroud them.

“I am sorry I did not have the honour to meet him.” Nasir sighed, because it was so very true. In moments like this he found Agron’s mind totally closed to him, with memories he did not want to share and with a man Nasir had never seen. Although sometimes, when Agron was in a good mood and had a bit to drink, he talked about the good times in his village and with Druo, the pranks they pulled as children, but it was not the same.

“He would have liked you and said it was best to stay away from me.” Agron smiled into the distance. “He was not a great fighter but he would have become one, in time. A warrior.” Then Agron turned and his smile had a different meaning. “Like you are becoming.”

“You would have me sit with the women and prepare your food when you got back from pillaging and fighting Romans?” Nasir asked and although a small laugh accompanied his question, it was not entirely a joke.

“When you were injured, yes, but I know that I could not take you away from battle. There is a fire in you that would have made you a gladiator if you had ever gotten the chance.” 

It was a praise Nasir did not expect, it was obvious that Agron was very proud of Nasir’s progress, how far he had already gotten in this short amount of time. It sometimes only seemed like yesterday that he was walking around in his Dominus’ villa, tending to the man’s every need.

“It is difficult to see one you love leave for battle.” Nasir stated, knowing how it felt when Agron had gone to the arena, returning in one piece, but it had left Nasir breathless at the time. He thought he would not see the gladiator again.

Agron only nodded.

“Duro stood beside you when you attacked the ludus.” Nasir made another guess, not knowing the entire story of how Duro died, because Agron did not speak of it.

“He should have been behind me, but he took a blow meant for me.” Agron almost hissed it between clenched teeth, angry at the memory, angry at what those Romans had done to his brother and to him, to Spartacus, to all who were yet not free. 

“The gods chose to let him save you so that you could aid Spartacus.” Nasir gave a sad smile as he saw anger building in his lover. How easily he could go from contemplative to furious, in a matter of minutes.

“Fuck the gods!” Agron growled lowly as he stared at the night sky, wanting to shake his fist at it.

“Have they not brought you more than only pain, Agron?” Nasir asked softly, slowly as to be heard. It made Agron turn around and his anger faded when he saw Nasir standing there just looking at him.

“They have brought me joy, in a time I thought it impossible.” Agron then replied as he took a step closer to Nasir and stretching out a hand, caressing Nasir’s cheek. “In the form of a wild little dog, who chose not to bare his teeth when directed at me.” 

Nasir pulled Agron close and they embraced, finding strength and love in each other’s arms. 

“You are my heart, Nasir, you are the reason I remain on this earth.” Agron whispered softly as he pressed a kiss on Nasir’s hair.

“Do not put all of your hope in me.” Nasir said softly and as Agron started, pulling away, Nasir held him so that they did not part. “We are both warriors… if I were to fall… you should find another reason to remain here and not join me. I do not wish to see you to the afterlife for many more years to come.”

“You do not know my faith, nor your own.” Agron grumbled as he shook his head. “But I will have a reason to remain here then, although it is only in body and not in mind that I would stay. I hope you would do the same were I to fall.”

Nasir did not answer and just hoped that they could end this conversation which saddened him greatly. He had only been freed months before and he would remain living and of this world, he did not want to join anyone in the afterlife, but if it were Agron who was to fall, he would gladly follow wherever he went.

“Let us take to our beds. I have burdened you too much for one night.” Agron whispered again as he laid an arm over Nasir’s shoulders and they carefully walked towards the ladder. 

They quietly went to their own little place in the temple, not much more than a small square upon which lay their bedding and they had to be careful not to step on anyone as they entered. They lay down together, Agron enveloping Nasir in a tight embrace.

“Agron?” Nasir asked quietly and he heard a slight ‘uhm’ coming from behind his back.

“If I were to fall, what would be your reason to remain of this world?” Nasir asked. He had to know for sure that Agron would not be so foolish as to take his own life or run straight into a Roman sword.  
Nasir got manhandled in turning around so that they faced each other. Agron cupped his cheek, as he did almost every time when he tried to make a point, so that Nasir would look him in the eyes when he said it.

“Nasir, you are my reason to live.” Agron firmly stated. “I will come back to you every time if I can.”

“I will too.” Nasir simply answered and Agron pressed his lips to Nasir’s in a firm kiss, wanting to feel, wanting to put death to the back of their minds.

“You fight for me then?” Nasir gave soft laugh, but Agron shook his head lightly.

“I live for you, but I fight for Duro.” He said and Nasir understood.


End file.
